helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
First Kiss
Not to be confused with the Aa! single FIRST KISS. First Kiss, also stylized as First KISS (ファーストKISS) is Matsuura Aya's debut album, containing her first four singles. It was released on January 1, 2002 and sold 293,540 copies. 17 years after its original release, the album was released as a set of two TOWER RECORDS Limited LP records. It was pre-sold at TOWER VINYL SHINJUKU on April 26, 2019, and was released at all TOWER RECORDS locations and TOWER RECORDS ONLINE on May 1, 2019."第二弾は 松浦亜弥、Berryz工房の3作品をタワレコ限定でアナログ化！4/26新宿店先行発売！" (in Japanese). TOWER RECORDS ONLINE. 2019-04-17."タワーレコードとのコラボによる、ハロプロアナログ化プロジェクト第2弾リリース決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-04-22. Tracklist CD; Digital #Dokki Doki! LOVE Mail #Tropica~l Koishite~ru #Oshare! (オシャレ！; Fashionable!) #100kai no KISS #Zettai Tokeru Mondai X = ♥ (絶対解ける問題X＝♥; You'll Solve My Problem For Sure = ♥) #Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ (笑顔に涙～THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS～; Smiles and Tears ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~) #LOVE Namida Iro #Sou Ieba (そう言えば; Come To Think of It) #S-kun (S君; Boy S) #Watashi no Sugoi Houhou (私のすごい方法; My Amazing Technique) #Hajimete Kuchibiru wo Kasaneta Yoru (初めて唇を重ねた夜; The Night Our Lips First Touched) Vinyl *A1 Dokki Doki! LOVE Mail *A2 Tropica~l Koishite~ru *A3 Oshare! *B1100kai no KISS *B2Zettai Tokeru Mondai X = ♥ *B3Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ *C1 LOVE Namida Iro *C2 Sou Ieba *C3 S-kun *C4 Watashi no Sugoi Houhou *C5 Hajimete Kuchibiru wo Kasaneta Yoru Album Information All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #Dokki Doki! LOVE Mail #Oshare! #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi #100kai no KISS #Zettai Tokeru Mondai X = ♥ #*Arrangement: hasie & koji #Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ #*Arrangement: Kono Shin #LOVE Namida Iro #Sou Ieba #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke #S-kun #*Arrangement: Konishi Takao #Watashi no Sugoi Houhou #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi #Hajimete Kuchibiru wo Kasaneta Yoru #*Arrangement: Watanabe Cher Concert Performances ;Oshare! *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ - Tamura Meimi *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Rainbow Carnival~ - Tsugunaga Momoko, Sato Masaki, Hirose Ayaka / Suzuki Airi, Oda Sakura, Takagi Sayuki *ANGERME 2018 Haru Live House "Juunin Toiro" - Katsuta Rina *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2018 ~SHINE! Kobushi Tamashii!~ - Hamaura Ayano, Inoue Rei *Tamura Meimi One-Man Live 2019 "Meimei Hakusho" - Tamura Meimi *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Tamenaga Shion ;Zettai Tokeru Mondai X = ♥ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ - Tamura Meimi *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 - Shimadagawa ;Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ *Matsuura Aya First Concert Tour 2002 Haru "First Date" *Yeah! Meccha Live at Nakano Sunplaza *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2003 Aki ~Ayaya Hit Parade!~ *Hello☆Pro Party~! 2005 ~Matsuura Aya Captain Kouen~ - with W, Melon Kinenbi *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~OTONA no NAMIDA~ - with Country Musume *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2008 Haru "AYA The Witch" *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Omoi Afurete~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~YOU & I~ - Hello! Project ;S-kun *Niigaki Risa LIVE2018 ~Popcorn to Chobi-tan~ - Niigaki Risa ;Watashi no Sugoi Houhou *Ayaya to Sugosu Fan no Tsudai *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Haru・Ranman - Kishimoto Yumeno, Ono Mizuho ;Hajimete Kuchibiru wo Kasaneta Yoru *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live - Sugaya Risako Trivia *"Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~" has been covered by Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Tanaka Reina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Sugaya Risako, Yajima Maimi, Okai Chisato and Nakanishi Kana. **Two versions were released by Niigaki: a digital single for the Hello Cover Series, and a bonus track for the special graduation edition of "Ren'ai Hunter". References External Links *Discography: **CD: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **LP Record: UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Oshare!, Zettai Tokeru Mondai X=♥, Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~,Sou Ieba, S-kun, Watashi no Sugoi Houhou, Hajimete Kuchibiru wo Kasaneta Yoru Category:Matsuura Aya Albums Category:2002 Albums Category:Solo Album Category:Debut Album Category:English Name Album Category:Highest Ranking Album Category:2019 LPs Category:Matsuura Aya LPs